A Game of Lies & Secrets
by xBeex
Summary: What would you do if the person you hate the most suddenly became all you could think about? An attraction to one another that you couldn't explain; couldn't ignore and couldn't resist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone, my name is Brittney but you may call me Bee. This was my first fan fiction but I decided to scrap some parts, add new and make is completely different. I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not now, not ever.

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

An old grandfather clock chimed softly into the picturesque night. Its constants ticks played a harmonic rhythm that caused a young woman of seventeen to tap her foot along with the pulse. She was currently resting in a red velvet chair that was perched in front of the fireplace. It was midnight and no one was around. Leaving the young woman alone with her thoughts and text books, her golden honey eyes scanned the glossary, soaking up its context. She loved her Tower's common room like this, it was peaceful and for once all to herself.

Rain and snow pattered on the window, playing along to the already existing melody the grandfather clock was preaching. The young woman smiled as she started to hum along with the tune.

_**Bang.**_

A loud noise erupted throughout the common room, startling Hermione Granger, causing her to drop her book into the fire by accident. "What in the world?" Her eyes immediately moved to a mysterious silhouette that was walking towards her, but her mind was on her book. Without thinking she quickly reached in to the fireplace. Her fingers were burned by the hot flame making her drop the book once more. "Sh-" Hermione yelled as she enclosed her hand to her chest.

"Hermione?" Her eyes turned back to the silhouette, her mind was racing. "Hermione, what did you do?" It was Ron Weasley; he was drenched from the storm.

"Ron?! Um, Hi, this is a little unexpected." She shook her head as her eyes started to weld, hoping to hide the pain. "What were you doing outside so late?"

Ignoring her comment; she watched as Ron observed her hand; slowly extending his he gently brushing his fingertips over the crisp skin.

"Don't touch it!" She yelped; tears started to brim over. "It's obviously a second degree burn. I need to get to the Hospital Wing."

"Blimey! I'm sorry Mione, but how did you manage to burn your hand?"

Pulling her hand closer to her chest; Hermione's eye's locked with the fireplace. Her book was now embers glowing in the flames. "When you came in you scared me. I jumped and accidentally dropped my book in the fire. I wasn't thinking, so I just grabbed it hoping I would be able to save it but I got seared in the process."

Ron suppressed a laugh. "I seem to recall everyone constantly talking about how you're the brightest witch of your age." Reaching into his robes he retrieved his wand.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh shut up Won-Won. You've have had more injuries occur than the entire Hogwarts Quidditch teams combined."

Ron's laughter quickly died. "Let me see your hand." His voice sounded cold and slightly annoyed.

Taken aback by his request, her honey eyes enlarged and her lips stammered. "I-I would really prefer to go to the Hospital Wing, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey- -"

"You have absolutely no faith in me. Just trust me, give me your hand." Hermione hesitated; trust wasn't the problem it was the fact that she didn't know how fast she could run for Madam Pomfrey if her hand was blown off.

Finally giving into Ron, after he sat down in the chair across from her and gave her an endless speech about faith in best friends, she extended her hand and allowed him to gently grasp it. A small whimper escaped her lips when he touched the tip of his wand to her fingers.

Motionlessly; he casted a spell resulting with a cold breeze that flushed over her skin and repaired the several layers. Only a glossy bruise remained.

Hermione beamed as she examined her hand, she opened and closed it, and silently counted all five fingers. "Thanks Ron, how did you know what spell to use?"

"It's an old trick I've learned from Charlie. He learned it while working with Dragons. Burn spells come in handy when you are constantly under fire. Pun intended." He beamed than ran his fingers through his soggy hair, causing a few drops to splash her cheeks.

"Watch it." She laughed wiping her face. "Honestly though what were you doing outside so late? I could have sworn I saw you go up to the Gryffindor Tower a while ago. You do realize it is torrential out, right?"

Ron's smiled dropped a bit, "Um…well I was bored and couldn't sleep so I decided...to you know, go for a walk, you know patrol duties- -" He shook his head.

"It's not your night to patrol thought." Hermione interjected.

"But that's not why I'm here." Ron quickly interrupted. "When I was entering the Entrance Hall I bumped into Professor Dumbledore." Reaching into his robes once more, he pulled out a piece of parchment with the Hogwarts seal. "It's addressed to you and Malfoy. It's urgent."

"Oh?" Hermione took the letter and broke the seal. "I'm not sure where Malfoy is, he's probably in the dungeons." Gently unfolding it; her eyes scanned the neat cursive handwriting.

**_Dear Miss. Granger & Mr. Malfoy,_**

**_Would you please meet me, Professor Dumbledore, in the Great Hall in a half an hour? I have a very important assignment for you. Please bring your wand, cloak, and anything you believe to be necessary. Thank you._**

**_Forever yours,_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

At that moment the Tower's portrait swung open reveling two new silhouettes.

A young man with shaggy silver-blonde hair thrusted his way through. His full lips were stuck out in a pout. "Pansy!" The silky voice snarled. "I've had enough; now go back to your dormitory before I write you up for stalking."

"I'm not stalking you!" The second voice scoffed. "I'm merely trying to have a conversation with you. It's not my fault you are even more smug and arrogant ever since you were announced Head Boy." Pansy crossed her arms over her chest, her green eyes narrowed into slits. "Which I highly doubt that's even possible."

"Fine; what could you possibly want now?" The young man tossed his book bag on the couch, completely ignoring the audience that was watching the show.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the scene before her. Since Malfoy and she were pronounced Head Boy and Girl; Pansy was constantly trying to weasel her way into the Tower. However, to her amazement Malfoy never wanted her around; he would always brush her off, along with his posse. Which was very off-putting for Crabbe and Goyle since neither of them knew how to act when they're leader wasn't around.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders absentmindedly. Maybe he enjoys his alone time just as much as she did.

"We need to talk about the spring ball and several tasks- -"

"Let me stop you there." Malfoy held up his hand. "One: It's December a little too early to be thinking about those things. Two: Every year you ask me to the Graduation ball and every year I tell you the same thing. No." He smirked. "Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone." Without another word he slammed the portrait in Pansy's face leaving her dumbfounded. "What's this Granger?" Malfoy turned around and pointed towards Ron. "Looks like you've been giving out the portraits' password like socks for those house rats."

Gritting his teeth, Ron stood up, "Well Malfoy I was sent here to give the Head Girl and you a letter. Now that you've finally decided to show up; I'll leave." He turned back to Hermione and smiled. "See you later Mione." Shoving past Malfoy and knocking him in the shoulder Ron left the same way Pansy was thrown out.

Giving a small wave goodbye to Ron, Hermione rose to her feet and stacked her remaining text books on the coffee table. "Grab your cloak, Dumbledore is waiting for us." She watched Malfoy cross the room to her now vacant chair. He placed his hands behind his head and put his grubby shoes on the table, dangerously close to her beloved books.

"What the bloody hell does he need us for at this time of night?" He sneered.

"Doesn't say, let's go. We are late enough as it is because of your ludicrous escapades." She put her left foot on his shoes and jostled them away from her books.

Malfoy snarled when his feet fell to the ground. "Why don't you go without me you do-gooder twit."

Pulling on a pair of boots and slipping on her winter coat and cloak she turned towards the blonde. "It's your job Malfoy, if you didn't want to do night patrols, mission, stalk students around and be up all hours of the night then you should of declined your prefect badge our fifth year."

Fuming; Hermione stormed out the Head Tower and into the corridor. She could hear Master Roggan, the portrait; complain about her vulgarity and how he didn't like being jostled.

The Head House's Tower was located on the seventh floor in its own private section of the castle it was a small but cozy place. Malfoy and she had their own rooms, bathroom and both shared the common room.

Something she wasn't too thrilled about but accepted it over time. Malfoy on the other hand was appalled to discover how close they would be, resulting in them to have constant fights over the last few months. However, Hermione expected they would be the ones to share the Tower. Since they both had top grades and marks for prefect.

Rounding the corner and entering the Grand Staircase she contemplated on taking the hidden pathways to get to the Great Hall faster. Lately Malfoy had been getting on her nerves more than ever. He had been dodgy, ditching patrols and never helping her with the countless students. Especially whenever Dumbledore would call on them; Malfoy always had an excuse and barley showed.

Hermione heard the Slytherin groan with frustration when he caught up with her on the fourth flight of stairs. "Nice of you to show up Ferret; don't have somewhere to run off too this time?"

"Well Brown is currently waiting for me in the sixth floor broom closet but I'll let her sweat it out for a while."

"_The_ Lavender Brown?" She asked, side glancing him.

Malfoy looked amused, his lips twitched into a sly smirk. "Better not tell your side kick boyfriend that his other girl is cheating on the sly, moaning out another man's name then returns to his bed later."

Hermione felt her stomach churn and cheeks flush crimson; never did she need to know Malfoys sexual encounters. Or think of Lavender rolling around in the sheets with Ron.

"Ron is not my boyfriend."

"Last I heard you were chasing the prat. Didn't you almost claw out the bimbo's eyes for snogging Weasley in the corridors?"

It was true; in her sixth year Ron and she were getting serious, she had strong feelings for the redhead but over summer holiday the couple decided to end the tryst. There was something about the relationship that just didn't seem to work. Being best friends was a better label for them and Harry. She needed the Golden Trio to remain intact and untouched from harm and a relationship with one of her close friends could end in disaster if things didn't work out.

"I bet he dropped your arse once he realized how much of a waste you truly are."

Stopping at the bottom of the Grand Staircase and blocking the archway to the Entrance Hall, Hermione rounded on Malfoy. "Enough, I swear to Merlin I will take you out and not with a stunning spell."

"You don't have the guts; I've watched you fight over the years. All you do is point and hope you hit something. Let me tell you something Muddy, you wouldn't last twenty minutes in a war. Now move out of my way before I regrow those buck teeth of yours."

Entering the Great Hall Hermione looked towards the Head Table. Dumbledore was standing at the middle of the room; he was dressed in deep purple robes, his half-moon spectacles were sliding off his crooked nose for his head was bowed reading over a worn-out document. His mouth formed a wide smile when he laid his eyes on the students. "Good evening."

"Evening Professor." She returned the warm smile and stepped closer to the Headmaster. Malfoy was in step with her but seemed to back off at the same time. He nodded politely to Dumbledore and offered his greeting. "May I ask what this is about?" Hermione inquired, breaking her thoughts of Malfoy and his odd behavior.

"Yes, yes. Now I will assume both of you have heard about our young Wesley Thomas?" The Headmaster asked as he rolled the document up and tucked it away in his deep pockets.

Instantly Hermione's face lit up, numerous times she had been told throughout the day about the missing boy from students and professors. "Yes sir." She nodded her head. "He is a First year and is in the Ravenclaw House. Apparently he ran away this morning due to some news he received from his parents. No one knows for sure what the new was or why he took off but word through the grape vine says he might be residing in the Forbidden Forest."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and whispered low enough for only her to hear. "Leave it up to you Granger to know everything that's going on behind castle walls."

"Correct. Now, I've chosen you both to retrieve the young lad and bring him back at once. His parents will be here first thing in the morning." Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "Also, please bring him back in one piece Mr. Malfoy. We all know how ill-tempered you can get."

"Forgive me sir but that's rubbish." Malfoy stepped completely forward, pushing Hermione back. "Sir, there is a severe storm raging; the child will probably be back before dawn. If he has half of a brain he will be on his way back now. Even Granger has to agree with me on this one."

Hermione couldn't help but notice Dumbledore's blacken hand before she answered; it seemed to be a wound that was never going to heal, she wondered if it caused him severe pain.

"Granger! A little help here is needed." She tore her eyes away from the dead flesh and turned towards the stern blonde.

"It has come to my attention that our Head Boy and Girl have not been getting along so far and we cannot have that. We need to show a united front, and you two are supposed to symbolize team work. You both need to prove to Hogwarts and her inhabitants that you deserve these positions."

Fear coursed through Hermione's veins making her blood run cold. She could possibly lose Head Girl, all because of Malfoy. Her hatred for him started to run even deeper. "Yes sir, it's no problem."

"Wonderful. Be safe and keep your wits about you." In a matter of seconds Dumbledore disappeared into the one of the side chambers, leaving the couple in bewilderment.

"He's mad." Malfoy guffawed. "Well, have fun with this one Granger."

Hermione's felt an inner rage bubble and her eyes grew wide. "Oh no; you don't." She pulled her wand out and placed the tip at his throat. "We are in this together and if you even think about leaving this all up to me I will kick your bum into the middle of next week."

Smiling from ear to ear Malfoy grabbed Hermione's wrist."Then I'll kick your sorry arse on Thursday. Now tell me why I have to go, I have a better night planned."

"If you don't come along I'll make damn sure to let Dumbledore know that you ran off like a coward, to be honest I bet he expects it. Or better yet I can let it slip to Lavender Brown, the bimbo as you call her, on how you chickened out and every girl in this whole school will know in under an hour." She smiled sweetly. "Now you wouldn't want that; would you? I mean that can't possibly be good for your ego."

Malfoy tightened his grip on Hermione's wrist. She winced as he slightly bended it backwards, allowing her bones to strain.

She thought about making him release his grip from her with a stunning spell but she was stubborn and needed to hold her ground. She didn't want him to know that he was hurting her.

"Don't test me Granger." He pulled her in close; she grimaced when she felt his hot breath on her cheeks. "I can promise you, you will regret it." Still having her wrist in his grip Malfoy marched over to the oak doors. With one swift heave the door opened with a sinister groan.

The rain and snow collided with couple making Hermione tremble. Her eyes engulfed the storm as Malfoy and she looked up at the sky. Side glancing the Slytherin, she noticed how the storm seemed to reflect in his eyes, making him seem even more dangerous.

"Ladies' first." He sneered, pushing Hermione out into the storm causing her to lose her footing and fall hands first into a mud puddle.

Hermione bit her lower lip when she saw herself in the opaque reflection. "Don't let him get to you." She whispered as she got to her feet.

This was going to be a long night.

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

**I would really love a review. :)**

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, messages and follows! It truly means the world to me! :)  
**

**I will always personally respond to reviews. Since Guest and HG101HP both don't have messaging, I would like to tell you both thank you and I appreciate your words of encouragement. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

The raging storm overwhelmed Hermione as she trudged after Malfoy. Her red wellies sunk into the muddy underfoot as she made her way beyond the castle grounds and directly into the Forbidden Forest.

When she managed to catch up to Malfoy, he was knelt down by a straggly tree. He had his pale fingers dipped in the mud, unearthing something that appeared to be a large drenched leaf. "What are you doing? This is not the time to be making mud pies, Malfoy."

She observed the blonde as he shook his head. He slightly turned towards her, his eyes were covered by the black hood but she could see his lips, they were formed into a scowl. "I found a piece of blue fabric Granger; it looks like the Ravenclaw color. The child might have been here and rested, probably snagged his robes on the branches."

"You cannot possibly know that, it could be anyone's clothes."

"Well its better than not having anything at all now; isn't it?" He sneered, getting to his feet. The muddy underground engulfed Malfoy's boots, compelling him to lose his balance and collide with Hermione.

Infuriated; she let out a snarl and pushed him off. Her eyes narrowed with animosity, "Watch where you're going!"

Malfoy's boots slipped again but this time he managed to hold his ground. Fixing his cloak, he pulled up his fallen hood and glared at her, his teeth clenched as he inspected her. "This is ridiculous, head towards the ditches; I bet the little prat is hiding out there."

"No, _that's_ ridiculous; Wesley is probably in the caves. Those are the best places to take shelter, especially in this kind of storm." She replied shaking her head in annoyance.

An ear splitting sound erupted throughout the black sky causing the Gryffindor's heart to race. The couple locked eyes for an instant as the reverberation continued to crash around them.

A bolt of lightning collided with the straggly tree; startling Hermione. Retrieving her wand from her pocket, she latched onto to her rival's arm, she tried to push him back but he didn't budge.

Her mind went wild; she was ready to protect, no matter the cost. Her nails dug into his pale skin as she gawked at the tree. A small blaze sprung to life but was quickly snuffed out by the rain.

"Get off me, Muddy!" Malfoy shoved her aside, causing her boots to slip this time; she released her hand from his forearm. "Scared of a little fire?" A disgusted look rested on his lips.

Hermione turned from the tree and regarded at Malfoy. For a slip second she thought she was with Harry and Ron. She was ready to defend them from any harm that was about to come their way. "N-No" She stammered, taking a quick surveyed of the forest. Making sure her friends were truly safe behind castle walls.

Malfoy chortled at her; causing her to wish for lighting to strike twice. "I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave? Looks like the Sorting Hat got that one wrong, didn't it?" With a smug smirk on his lips, Malfoy marched on, abandoning her as she gazed at the murky sky, hoping for a miracle.

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

After much bickering, and to Hermione's displeasure, the couple walked to the far east of the forest and was currently roaming the ditches. Hermione's was soaked to the bone; she had to force herself to tremble to constantly keep her blood circulating.

As she made her way through the squelchy ground she persistently called out the young boys name; her throat was beginning to swell with each piercing breath. She was starting to fear the worst as she let her mind run ramped. She didn't know if she could handle finding the young boy's body.

"This is complete and utter bullocks." Malfoy groaned, his hands were out and turned up towards the sky. "I'm done; this prat can find his own way back." He appeared to be talking more to himself than to Hermione, but she couldn't help but feel aggravated.

Strike him, strike him now! She thought as Malfoy continued to look up towards the heavens. To her discontentment nothing happen to him, of course not, a lighting strike would be too easy. "Typical Malfoy," The Gryffindor sneered. "Always giving up when thing get rough. The whole reason we are out here is because of you." She had her eyes on his back; slowly Malfoy lowered his hands to his side, his shoulders shifted.

"So it's my fault this child ran off?" He asked.

"No, I'm not talking about Wesley. We are going to lose our positions because you are never around. You keep saying that I'm the worthless one, when you never do anything to help out."

Malfoy slowly turned around. The hood of his cloak was still covering his eyes.

"I hope Dumbledore takes Head Boy away from you. You haven't done anything to prove your worth around here." She crossed her arms over her chest. "It never surprises me whenever you show how truly weak you are. That must be why you joined the Dead Eaters, you let everyone else decide your life for you."

It happened faster than Hermione could have imaged. She was tackled and pinned on the ground; her back was thrusted against the slope of the ditch. Malfoy was on top of her, she wasn't sure what hurt worse his body weight smothering her or having his pale fingers wrapped around her throat; slowly crushing her windpipe.

She doesn't fully understand why she pushes Malfoy's buttons. Old habits die hard she guesses. Since last year, Harry had been hounding her about Malfoy possibly being a part of the Death Eaters. But there was never any real proof and Hermione wasn't ready to condemn him, until now.

"You need your hearing checked Granger." He growled. "What the hell did I say to you before we left on this little adventure?" He raised her head off the ground only to slam her back down. Her skull and spine made a cracking sound; a hot fierce pain shot through her nerves. "Don't you ever fucking test me!" His gray-blue eyes were wild, wide and very much alert.

"Let…go of...m-me." She barely managed to rasp out. Tomorrow her body will be littered with bruises and she will have to think of a clever cover story to tell Harry and Ron.

"How does it feel?"

Hermione struggled to look up into his eyes; she wasn't sure what he meant, not breathing? Terrible; absolutely terrible.

"How does it feel?" He repeated the question. "Knowing you will never be more than Harry Potter's third-wheel friend? I've seen you over the years, watched as you tried to show your worth through textbooks and lectures, trying to stand out. When you've done the complete opposite, you're smarts haven't helped _you_ but more improved the perfect image of Potter. Countless citizens believe that Potter has defeated the evils in our world on his own. Not once as anyone thanked _you_ for being his side kick." Malfoy smirked "That must eat away at you."

Hermione thrusted up her knee hoping to make contact, but it only hit Malfoy's thigh. "D-Don't be…jealo-us of H-Harry…just b-because he gets…the l-love and a-attention…that y-you will never…r-receive." She felt Malfoy slowly release his death grip, allowing her to inhale the cold stormy air, filling her lungs.

Rain and snow cascaded off Malfoy's hood and splashed on her colorless cheeks. His expression was a mixture of anguish with a little bit of realization. Maybe of the situation, his hatred for Harry or even his hatred for her, but she would never know.

Feeling the blonde shift his weight to his legs, he seemed to be getting to his feet but Hermione couldn't take the chance. The moment Malfoy pressed his palms into the mud to balance himself; she retrieved her wand. Silently she casted a spell knocking him off his feet and propelling him several yards backwards.

Blimey, she thought as she rolled to her stomach; getting to her own two feet, the boys were never going to believe this.

Hermione's eyes shifted back and forth, struggling to see beyond the downpour. Her heart battered against her ribcage, and her palms began to sweat. Breaking in to a run she knew she had to get out of here, she began to jump over fallen trees and snow piles hoping to make a faster escape by making the terrain tough for Malfoy.

However, her efforts seemed to be pointless; for she knew it would only be a matter of time until Malfoy would tackle her again. Turning her head to the right she managed to get a glimpse of him. As she feared he was hot on her trail, she was officially the prey and he was the predator. Casting a spell she turned two trees in to splinters, but Malfoy dodged the debris, if anything he appeared to be angrier.

Destroying several more trees, dodging spells and falling on her knees once, Hermione was only inches away from Malfoy before he grabbed the back of her cloak. She was instantly ripped back and slammed into him. "Let go of me!" She practically cried.

Malfoy pinned her against him, her back to his chest. Grabbing each of her wrists in his hands, he pulled down her arms and applied pressure, forcing her to drop her wand.

Hermione could feel a fire within her start to rage, who did Malfoy think he was? Balling her fist, she started to attack him. Nevertheless, she must not be as strong as she initially thought because her blows weren't affecting the blonde one bit.

"Oi!" He hissed. "Relax Granger!"

She struggled against him, stomping on his boots for good measure.

"Stop acting barmy and fucking relax!"

Twisting her body around, Hermione started to hit Malfoy in the face, throat and chest. Her strategy was to distract him long enough to make him loosen his grip from her. Then maybe, just maybe, she could run to the castle.

Twisting to her left then to her right she felt her cloak dissipate, allowing her to slip out her arms. Hitting Malfoy in the throat one more time, Hermione pushed her boots off the muddy underfoot and broke into a full run, leaving her most valuable possession behind.

Zigzagging through the forest; Hermione noticed a clearing straight ahead. Mustering all of her energy she started to make a break for the field, she shivered as the icy storm cut in to her cheeks. She could hear Malfoy yell something, but that didn't matter to her now.

In three long strides she will reach the clearing, she could scream, call out for help and pray to Merlin that someone, anyone, would hear her pleas. But as she took her final leap over a snow pile she felt her left boot sink and the ground crumpled.

And with her final breath the ground swallowed her whole.

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

Hermione knew what happened before she managed to gasp her last breath. She had fallen in the Lighting Sandpit. Sand ran up her nose, burning her lungs. The sandpit was like a small tornado; her body was being pulled this way and that. She stretched out her arms, groping around the whirlwind tunnel, trying to seize anything she could.

The Lighting Sandpit was a sinkhole commonly known as the Devil's Clutches. She recalled her third year of Care of Magical Creatures, she had been fascinated when Hagrid boosted about the pit, and he constantly warned her class to never go near the sinkholes. Once you were in the Devil's clutches there was no getting out.

A large object toppled against her body, compelling her to gasp. Sand filled her mouth, causing her to asphyxiate as the grit trickled down her throat. The object collided with her again and seemed to seize her shoulders. She could feel her body beginning to be pulled down, deeper into the endless pit. The entity seemed to crush her against it, she struggled but the entity tightened its grip.

Hermione could feel herself grow weak with the lack of oxygen. With each tug from the entity she was vehemently slammed against the fortifications of the sandpit. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it, until she saw the most beautiful thing in the world, trees; gloriously and mysterious trees.

Hermione felt her soul wheezed has she dug her fingers into the mucky ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she pressed her forehead into the ground. She buried her face into the snow; the cool compress felt good against her skin.

"You couldn't. . . .You couldn't just . . . just relax . . . could you?" A stern voice snarled. "I said stop!" She could hear the Slytherin cough, heaving on the sand.

"Don't . . . you dare blame . . . this on me!" Hermione groaned. Every muscle in her body ached. She buried her head deeper in the snowy muck, never wanting to see day light again.

"How about a thank you, you stupid bi- - -" A clump of mud met the Slytherins face.

Crawling on her stomach, Hermione managed to roll on her back, she looked up at the stormy sky, her honey eyes stung as the rain cascade over them. "You . . . you are the one who attacked me."

Hermione watched as the blonde gathered himself together; he had a hanging tree vine wrapped around his waist. He must have used it to pull both of them out of the pit.

"Enough fucking around either keep your sanity together or head back to the castle. I'm not going to chase you around and make sure you are alive anymore. Got it?" Malfoy sneered. He pulled her wand from his pocket and tossed it into the mud.

Hermione slowly reached for her wand, she felt weak and foolish. Tucking her wand back into her pocket she slowly rose to off the ground and adjusted her clothes. Thankfully she still had her red wellies; she wouldn't last long if she had to continue through the forest with only socks.

Malfoy's silhouette was barely visible; he appeared to be heading back towards the ditches. Hermione looked towards the clearing; she could see the castle in the distance. Part of her wanted to walk back, climb into bed and forget everything. But she knew she had to help Wesley, no matter how difficult the situation was.

Gathering herself together, Hermione tore her eyes from the castle and turned around. She wasn't going to follow Malfoy instead she directed herself towards the caves. She knew she should have trusted her instincts in the first place.

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

After a few steep hills and almost falling on her bum one too many time, Hermione continued on towards the caves. She made sure to watch her footing and keep a keen eye out for the lost boy.

The hollow of a cave was within Hermione's reach before a bright patch of red hair caught her honey eyes. There is the grotto was a body lying face down in the mud, Hermione quickly discarded her hood and fell to her knees. Gently she flipped over the body and pulled off her winter coat. Swiftly and steadily she used the wet cloth to wipe away the mud from the young boys face. Placing two fingers on his throat, she looked for a pulse, it was barley there.

Hovering her ear over the young boy's mouth, Hermione looked down Wesley's chest and listened for his breath and movement. There was no doubt Wesley was still alive, but he needed help and fast. Placing her winter coat over his body, she wished she would have gone back for her cloak when she struggled with Malfoy.

Wesley needed more heat and fast, hypothermia was setting in. Retrieving her wand, Hermione waved it over the lifeless body cast a heating spell. She knew it would last for only several minutes, the raging storm was too strong.

She had no choice but to try and carry the young boy herself. Gently linking her arms under Wesley's armpits, Hermione half carried and half dragged the boy.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" No surprise it was Malfoy, he must have decided to search the caves after the ditches were a failed attempt.

Hermione tightened her grip on Wesley. "I found him just outside the cave he must have collapsed before he got inside. He's freezing; we need to get him to the Hospital Wing!" She felt Malfoy place his icy hands on her bear forearms and loose her grip from Wesley. She felt her blood seethe; she was worried for a moment that Malfoy was going to attack Wesley too.

However, Malfoy did the complete opposite, in one heave the younger boy was nestled against Malfoy's chest. "Don't just stand there Muddy, cast a heating spell!"

Glaring at Malfoy and his ordering tone of voice, Hermione tightened her winter coat around Wesley and generated another spell. Wesley's let out a low moan as the soft purple spell wrapped around his body. Feeling her heart skip a beat and a smile spread a crossed her lips, "We need to hurry, we don't have much time!"

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

**Thank you very much!  
**

**I would love a review! :)  
**


End file.
